


Mostly Stars

by LauraDoloresIssum



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Literally nothing bad happens this isn't a trick I promise, Night Vale Logo, Short, aesthetic, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDoloresIssum/pseuds/LauraDoloresIssum
Summary: Night Vale is having an unusually peaceful and pleasant fall evening. Cecil's report will be short and light this week.





	Mostly Stars

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Are you sure those are lungs you’re using? Are you _positive_?

Try it again, and this time, pay very… close… attention.

Welcome to Night Vale.

Hello listeners. The sun is down, and it’s the start of another day of the trilunar calendar. It’s shaping up to be a beautiful fall evening. Crisp, cool air, the howl of phantom dogs, the swirl of gold and scarlet leaves falling to the streets. Seriously, where are all these leaves coming from? These sorts of trees don’t usually grow in the desert. There’s a lot of leaves. How did all these leaves get here?

Regardless, I suggest everyone pick up your radio, if indeed your radio is a kind that can be picked up and not part of a car, a diner such as the Moonlite All-Night Diner, or your own body, and move outside for this evening’s broadcast. Get some food, maybe a hot beverage and a warm companion, and cuddle up on a blanket in a place where you can really feel the breeze, maybe on your front porch, or in Mission Grove Park, or the abandoned lot outside of town. I know there are some people there who are really set on _nestling_.

Not much is happening tonight in Night Vale. Of course, many things are happening; the Earth is still turning, the grass is still growing, your heart is still beating, and all of the other vanishing, transitional sensations of life continue, for now. But nothing of particular danger or unimaginable horror is happening tonight, as far as we know. Tonight’s will be a short report. Tonight, we will be talking about the sky. Look up at it, if you can bear the thought of unimaginable space and time bearing down upon you, only a thin shell of atmosphere and delusion separating you from the sublime.

The sky, as we all know, is mostly void, partially stars. And tonight the sky is unusually beautiful. I can see it out the window of this very recording booth. My booth, incidentally, has a window now, where there hadn’t been a window when I stepped outside for coffee. So that’s nice. There are lights in the sky, listeners, neither the lights above the one-to-one scale replica of the Arby’s that is all that remains of the iconic restaurant after the invasion of the hated [REDACTED] a few years ago, nor the tiny cold pinpricks of light that serve only to remind us of our own insignificance and mortality. These are different lights, more stars than stars are, so many different colors, and so _large_. You can almost see the surface of them. They lie in a vast spreading constellation, stretching across the visible sky. If you have visual access to the limitless expanse that surrounds our tiny speck of dust, I’m sure you can see them too, Listeners. They _really_ are very beautiful. And the light they make! So many colored lights.

I’m sure they’re not the vanguard for something terrible or earthshattering.

Now, real fast, let’s go to the weather.

[The weather is “Underground”, from _Labyrinth_ ]

Well, sounds like we’re going to have a good day today. I for one, am looking forward to the rare occurrence of rain. The… yep, the bright glowing stars are still out there. Haven’t moved. However, I am getting a report from a vague and secretive but still menacing government agency that these stars are in fact sitting on the surface of the atmosphere, as they seem to be disrupting the operation of their spy satellites over Night Vale. They then submitted a second report that said in all caps: “NOTHING IS DISRUPTING OUR CONSTANT SURVEILLANCE OF NIGHT VALE. WE HAVE AND HAVE ALWAYS HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL. _ALWAYS_.” Well, I’ve _never_ been one to disagree with vague yet menacing government agencies, so I would assume everything is still being monitored, if I were you. Best to be polite.

They also sent an orbital photo of our friendly new constellation, and from up there, the pattern is even more visible. It looks like… an eye that contains the crescent moon inside, and a water tower, and a vast… uh, well, a mountain, with a blinking red light set atop it. Isn’t that pretty?

Well, assuming the world is the same when we wake up in the morning, I’d say it’s time to end our broadcast early for the night. Get out into this lovely breeze and take a stroll with Carlos. I imagine I’ll see some of you out there. Take a look up at the sky, mostly stars, partially void. It’s such a nice night.

And goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight.


End file.
